Canada's Birthday Celebration
by CharmSpirit
Summary: Canada just wanted to be remembered on his birthday. Just a small thing I wrote for Canada's birthday today Happy Birthday Mattie!


**A/N: Happy Birthday Canada~! Yes, it is indeed Matthew's birthday, and I decided that I just had to write something for our little Canadian XD It's a pretty generic idea, you know, but... Hey. I think it would really happen. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Laughs you think I own hetalia? Hetalia would be a lot more serious if I owned it tbh**

Canada shuffled his papers, nervously peering at the conference room door. He had made sure to arrive late, so all of the countries would be there. And he thought that maybe, you know, if he was late, then the world might actually notice him coming in….

You see, today was a very special day. Today was July first, otherwise known as the day that the Constitution Act was put into effect, joining three of Britain's colonies into a single country, called Canada. In other words, it was Canada's birthday today. And, just like any other person, Canada preferred _not _to be forgotten on his birthday. So you can understand why he was nervous about entering the conference room.

He never really told anyone how terrible it made him feel to be forgotten on a daily basis. America and France seemed to be the only ones who remembered him, and he figured that that was mostly because a, he was literally right above his younger brother, and b, he spoke some of France's language. If it weren't for those two things, he knew that nobody would remember him. And that thought alone was enough to send him into a frenzy of self-loathing. But hopefully, just maybe… today would be different.

Taking a deep breath Canada rounded the corner and pushed open the door, hoping beyond hope that he would be greeted by, if _anything, _a simple, "Oh, look, Canada's arrived."

What met him was...nothing. Nothing at all.

The patrons, as usual, didn't even notice him. They continued the meeting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if the door had not opened and revealed the Canadian birthday boy.

Canada felt his disappointment and sadness crash over him like a wave.

_Nobody?! _He thought as he walked through the room to his seat, taking special care to walk as loudly as possible. _Nobody is going to notice me? _Canada took his seat, tears of anger and bitterness stinging at his eyes. _They couldn't even bother to remember me on my_ birthday?

Canada cast his eyes around the room, trying to catch the eye of France, or America, or _someone _who might notice that there was another person in the room…? But no, of course not; America and England (who always sat together due to the alphabetical order system) were busy bickering quietly, France was lazily twirling his hair around his finger, and Germany continued to drone on about global warming like nobody's business.

Nobody.

Canada sat, feeling numb all over. He simply could not wrap his mind around the fact that absolutely nobody remembered him, or his birthday. He supposed he should have been used to it by now, but…. He just _wasn't. _How were you supposed to get used to such a thing as people acting like you didn't exist? Canada felt completely detached. He was so detached that he didn't even notice the tears slipping down his cheeks, making his violet eyes appear to be glowing. He sat through the meeting like this, his mind empty, except for maybe the occasional thought of, _Nothing around here would change if I was gone…, _which he quickly shushed, fearing himself and what ideas would come into his head if he kept thinking like that. A couple hours later and the meeting ended, and Canada left unnoticed again, his lower lip trembling despite his efforts to stop it. Oh well. Not like anyone would notice, anyways.

Canada made his way home, still feeling emotionless. To be completely honest, the only thing that was keeping him from laying down on the sidewalk and just staying there was the thought that at least the people in his country would not forget his birthday. Canada felt a small smile tug at his lips at the thought of his citizens. He supposed that the day was not completely ruined…

_Ah. There's my house. _Canada thought, smiling in relief as his rather large home came into view. He was so ready to go home, grab his Canadian flag, and join his citizens outside for a party. It would help to take of some of the edge of being forgotten all the time.

Fishing his keys out from his pocket, Canada quickly inserted them into the lock and turned, lazily pushing the door open. He took one step in, and-

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

Canada jumped back into the door, hitting it hard and sliding down to the floor.

"Oh, shit- Mattie?! Are you okay?"

Canada blinked and looked up, his bleary vision making it nearly impossible for him to recognize who was worriedly standing over him. However, the person slowly came into focus, and Canada realized it was none other than his twin brother, America.

"A-America…?"

America grinned, seemingly happy that Canada seemed to be alright.

"Yup! The one and only~!" He said, extending his hand and pulling Canada to his feet. He then stepped aside, and Canada's eyes grew wide as he saw nearly the entirety of the world in his house, all beaming at him and holding up various gifts. _No way…._

"Why… Why are all of you here?" He asked dumbly, looking up at America, who had slung his arm around Canada's shoulder and was looking mighty proud of himself.

"Well, for your birthday, of course! Why else?" America replied cheerfully, dragging Canada forward forcefully.

"Wha…. But, I thought-"

"Ah, Matthieu!"

Canada was cut off by an overly-excited Frenchman, who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd and was gazing at Canada proudly through tearful eyes. "Oh, Happy Birthday, Matthieu! It was so hard for me to pretend not to notice you earlier today, you know… I hope you will forgive us for that-"

"Pretend?" Canada cut France off, his eyes widening. He looked around at the crowd. "You were all just _pretending _not to notice me today?"

There was a chorus of indignant "of course!"'s as his answer, all said in various different languages. Canada stared, a warm bubble of happiness expanding inside of him.

"I...T-Thank you…" He said, smiling around at them all. They all grinned back, and it was a very touching moment. Canada felt America squeeze him closer slightly before announcing, "Alright, is this gonna be a party, or what? Let's get this thing going!"

The gathering countries cheered, and the music started up. America finally released his brother, winking at him and telling him to go around and talk to everyone; perhaps look at the ginormous pile of presents in the corner.

"And don't forget!" America called back before slipping into the crowd, "Today's your day! Try to enjoy it!" Then, with a small salute, America disappeared.

Canada looked around, feeling an overwhelming amount of affection for the people in this room. Unable to keep the glowing smile from his face, Canada smoothed out his sweatshirt and glanced out the window, where the first firework of the night was going off. It was, of course, a maple leaf.

"...I'm Canada," Canada said quietly to himself, and for once it was not in answer to the question, "Who are you?" No, today, everyone knew who he was, and he was a country, with a culture, and citizens, and a long history as relevant as the rest of the world. Today he was very much _Canada, _and if he wanted to shout that to the world, then he damn well could. Today was his day. Today was _Canada Day. _

And so, closing his eyes and spreading his arms out, he laughed and shouted to the world, "I am _Canada_!"

Every single one of his guests clapped and whooped, and Canada felt like he was at the center of the world.

Yes, "Canada who?" indeed.

**A/N: Like I said, it's just a little something I whipped up, so it's nowhere near perfect. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! :D **


End file.
